


It Brings Out Your Eyes

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: Sam is going to his first day at another new school





	It Brings Out Your Eyes

He was nervous, the ugly brown scarf wrapped around the only neck that could pull it off in at least a forty mile radius. It was knit, made of Irish wool, and it was warmer than a fat man's belly folds in the middle of the summer - only the red spots on the tip of Sam's nose and cheeks indicated the actual outside temperature. The scarf was tucked into one of Dean's old flannel jackets that he'd found on a picnic table at a soccer park. His eyes darted back and forth, taking in all of the other high school kids around him. From his vantage point on the hood of the Impala, next to his big brother, Sam felt a tiny whisper of confidence. 

"You might be late for your first day if you don't get your skinny ass movin', Sammy." Dean was watching Sam out of the corner of his eye, observing the way his little brother took in every little detail of his surroundings.

"It's, like, almost the end of the semester, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes and slid off the Impala's hood, dragging the backpack behind him. Half turning to look at Dean through thick eyelashes he said "You're gonna be right here to pick me up later, right?"

Dean grinned and leaned back, propping himself up with the windshield. "What, honey. You miss me already?"

"Oh, fuck off." Sam turned back to face the school, and the crowd, but he still didn't move. Tugging at the scarf he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Dean?"

Dean slid off the hood and pressed up against Sam's back, his arms wrapped around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Should I take off my scarf? No one else here is wearing one." Sam turned his head, a large, worried expression on his face, eyes searching Dean's face.

"Nah," Dean turned Sam around, pulling him closer by the brown wool. "It brings out your eyes."

A smile lit up Sam's face and he leaned forward to smash Dean into a bony, all hard edges hug. When Sam finally let Dean go he pushed him gently towards the brick building. "I'll see you soon, little brother. Go tell those teachers that they're wrong or some shit."

"Fuck you"


End file.
